House of Leaves
by roguexvi
Summary: Rogue learns to deal with the constant changes in her life with the Brotherhood. This is the sequel to Adaptation. RogueMagneto, AvalanchePyro COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**House of Leaves**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and am using them for fun!_  
_

_I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated_

Rogue twirled the brush in her hand before setting it back down on the sink. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun, shifting from side to side to see how it looked in the mirror. Sighing, she let the brush fall, smacking her lips in frustration as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. _It shouldn't be this hard,_ she groaned, exiting the bathroom.

Her gaze traveled around the room she shared with Magneto, lingering on the subtle changes that had appeared since she'd moved in. A set of Stephen King books were stuffed into the bookshelf beside his historical novels, her copy of The Prince by Machiavelli resting beside his own. She moved towards the closet, ignoring Wolverine's low growl in her head as she passed by the set of handcuffs lying haphazardly on the bed.

She rolled her eyes in response, smiling as Magneto's presence huskily murmured erotic phrases, eliciting another growl from Wolverine and a terrified yelp from David. Her fingers traced over the closet door, letting the cold, metal soothe her.

She almost felt sorry for David being the only human in her head and having to deal with the other two's dominating presence. A wicked grin spread across her face as she pulled the doors open. She did delight in watching David squirm. Wolverine snarled in disgust while the Magneto in her head smiled.

_You need to stop conversing with them, _she reminded herself as she removed the clothes she needed. _People will think you're going insane._

Magneto's presence chuckled darkly, the noise sending shivers down her spine. _Mine,_ he stated and she sat down on the mattress.

_Always,_ she replied, picking up the handcuffs and sliding her fingers across them, a soft smile gracing her lips.

xxx

Rogue tried to control her breathing, tensing as she listened to the myriad conversations surrounding her as the human students entered the school. _I'm not sure I can do this,_ she thought, fidgeting with the car's air conditioning. Casting a sidelong glance towards the back of the school, she hoped Gambit and Pyro would hurry. Failure would not be tolerated by anyone in this mission.

There had been seven mutants attending this "model school", which was supposed to show that mutants and humans could coexist. All that changed when the seven teenagers were found murdered in the local park. A local chapter of the Friends of Humanity had publicly taken responsibility for the killings. The Brotherhood was going to take responsibility for _them_.

_But the FoH didn't lead them to that park,_ she thought bitterly, her eyes narrowing as she looked back at the school. _Someone in there did._

Her forehead creased in concentration as she watched the buses pull away, a few students straggling into the school. Pyro and Gambit ran towards her, motioning for her to start the car. She turned the ignition on, sighing with relief as the two entered the vehicle and she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Go, Rogue!" Gambit yelled, buckling himself in as she sped down the street.

She looked in the rearview mirror, a sad smile on her lips, waiting for what she _knew_ was about to happen. A few seconds later, the back of the school exploded, the sound vibrating the car. She tried not to imagine the chaos they'd left behind.

They heard another explosion and Rogue swerved to avoid hitting another car that had stopped to allow emergency vehicles through. "Jesus, Rogue," Pyro muttered, "Get us to the rendezvous point in one piece."

She ignored him, her hands tightening on the steering wheel, pulling into the parking lot of the local Wal-Mart. She parked the car and they filed out, walking quickly towards the green Jetta with the handicap sticker. An old woman sat in the front seat, unlocking the car as they neared it.

"You're late," the woman informed them, flashing yellow eyes at them.

"By thirty seconds!" Pyro replied, sliding into the backseat with Gambit.

"Buckle up," the woman snapped and Rogue did as she was told, not wanting to piss Mystique off any further.

Rogue looked out the window as Mystique pulled out of the parking space, slowly driving through the lot. They watched as various police cars, fire trucks and ambulances raced in the direction of the school.

"Well?" Mystique asked.

"It was beautiful," Pyro commented with a happy sigh.

Rogue laid her head against the window, not quite able to believe she had just participated in destroying that school. She tried not to think of it as killing anyone, but rather as finding justice for those mutants who had died. _Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll end up believing it._

"Did Magneto call with the FoH's location?" Gambit asked, borrowing Pyro's lighter.

Rogue pulled her arms away, wary of contact even though she wore long sleeves and gloves. "Not yet," Mystique replied.

"What are we supposed to do?" Pyro asked, rolling down his window and turning to see the smoke rising in the air.

"We wait," Mystique replied and silence fell amongst them.

Pyro's knee began bumping the back of Rogue's seat and she stifled the urge to turn and hit him. She knew it was his way of releasing the energy. Besides, she needed to save all of her rage for the FoH members. Eventually, Mystique parked at a diner, looking cautiously at them. "No one saw you?" she asked and they nodded.

"Let's eat," Mystique continued, exiting the car without waiting for a response.

Rogue sighed and followed, wishing it was time to leave. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that something awful was going to happen.

xxx

Magneto hadn't called until well after dark. They had eaten at the diner and watched as the local news began showing footage of the destruction. Rogue's uneasiness began to grow with each passing minute. The locals looked suspiciously at them. She understood that mentality; _they _were the outsiders and something awful had occurred. They had slipped out of the diner, driving back to the Wal-Mart. After spending a ridiculous amount of time in the store Magneto finally called.

_Now we're driving to some unknown location in the middle of the woods,_ Rogue sighed, watching the cars speed past them. Once the road was clear, Mystique pulled off the highway, maneuvering the car into the wooded area.

"Out," she ordered and they wordlessly complied.

The three followed Mystique through the forest. They entered a clearing and found Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood waiting for them.

"Callisto is scouting out the area," Magneto informed Mystique and then looked at the other three. "The school?"

"Ka Bloom!" Pyro replied happily, making large hand gestures to match his words.

"Good," Magneto stated and turned away as Callisto appeared, Caliban close behind her.

"We may have a problem," Callisto said, looking anxiously at him.

Rogue bit her lip, wondering what that could mean. "They've got a kid," Callisto continued.

Magneto rose into the air. "Show us," he demanded.

The Brotherhood followed the two through the forest. Rogue listened as the sounds of drunken revelry became louder with each step she took. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene. Hate began to build up inside of her as her gaze traveled over the beaten, haggard form of the mutant child, crucified to the make-shift cross. Her fists clenched at her sides, eyes narrowing and she stepped forward, ignoring Mystique's warning to stay put.

Magneto grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop, and pulling her back. "Remember the plan," he hissed in her ear before releasing his grip.

She nodded, stifling a gasp as she saw the child look up. "She's not dead," Rogue whispered, pointing to the girl, scanning the clearing where the FoH members were congregating.

None of them had noticed the child's revival, all of themintent on the beer they were now drinking as they boasted about their accomplishments. Rogue took off running towards the child, not wanting any of them to see the girl and kill her before the Brotherhood could get to her. She didn't think about her own safety, content in the knowledge that the Brotherhood wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She stopped in front of the cross, disregarding the commotion behind her. The girl looked at her with large tear filled eyes. "I'm gonna get you down," Rogue told her, looking at the large stakes that had been driven into the girl's hands. _Oh god._

She tried to dislodge one, unable to pry it loose, and cringing as the child whimpered in pain. "Erik!" Rogue cried out, forgetting that she was to call him Magneto on missions.

The steaks dropped to the ground and she caught the child, flinching as the girl's face brushed against hers, the pull beginning in earnest. Rogue gasped, shifting the child and ending the contact. She quickly untied the girl and helped her to her feet. Turning around, she looked at the carnage before her, glaring at the mutilated men and women.

"Let's go," Magneto ordered, the helmet keeping her from seeing his face.

Mystique took the girl from her and Rogue began to follow her, stopping when Magneto placed a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him.

"You did well," Magneto told her before walking away.

She looked away from him, images of the school explosion flashing in her mind. "You did well," he repeated, wrapping a hand around her waist and tugging her along.

"Not all the students…" she began unable to finish her own thoughts.

"This is a war, Rogue," Magneto reminded her. "Their deaths will set an example."

She nodded, leaning against him for a few seconds. He released his grip on her as they neared the others and she cast one last look behind her, shaking her head at the bodies strewn on the ground. _They are the monsters,_ she reminded herself. _Not us._

xxx

Rogue looked out the window, staring down at the rocky shore below. She leaned her head against the glass and watched the waves crash below. Images of the school rose in her mind, the explosion happening over and over again. _You're a killer,_ Wolverine growled and she blinked. _Don't matter if you set that bomb or not._

_Go away,_ she replied, pushing his presence away. She moved from the window and grabbed her robe from the back of the bathroom door. Tying it around her, she exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway. She passed by Magneto's study. She could hear him conversing with Callisto and Mystique and continued her trek, having no desire to know what they were planning. The less she thought about the missions, the better.

She descended the stairs two at a time before heading towards the hanger. _I need fresh air._ She pressed the button to the door, watching as the door opened. The sand was cold beneath her feet and she walked towards the water, wanting to feel it splash against her. A jagged rock scraped her foot, slicing a long, deep cut into the bottom of it. She cried out and hopped over to one of the larger rocks. She sat down and pulled her injured limb towards her.

She watched as blood seeped from the gash, looking black in the moonlight. _Those kids dealt with a lot worse,_ Wolverine said and she glared at her foot, trying to gently brush the sand away from it. _I'm going to get blood on my gloves._

"Rogue," Magneto said and she looked up. He was walking towards her, watching her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I needed some air," Rogue replied, cringing as she continued brushing sand away.

"What did you do?" he asked, picking up her foot.

"One of the rocks attacked me," she replied indignantly.

"It attacked you?" he asked, vaguely amused, his fingers brushing the sand away. "We need to clean this."

"I know," she replied, twisting her foot in his hand. She looked back at the ocean. "It's peaceful out here. I can see why you picked this place to live."

"It used to be much quieter," Magneto stated, a sardonic smile on his face.

"How many of us are here now?" she wondered. "I lost count after the last group arrived."

"Forty-three including the children," he replied, extending a hand towards her.

She gripped it. "At least you have your own little wing," she told him as he pulled her up, helping her walk back towards the fortress.

"My own?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I only use the bedroom…and the study," she said, leaning against him. "And I only use the study if you're there and let me."

He snorted and she shrugged. "I can always go back to my old room if you want. Paige would love to have me back," she continued.

His grip on her tightened as he helped her step into the hanger. As soon as the hanger door shut, she was pushed roughly into it, his power steadying her so that her injured foot didn't touch the floor. His hands undid the belt of her robe, letting it fall open and reveal her sheer black nightgown. He pulled her forward, the robe dropping to the ground.

"Anyone could come in here," she gasped as his hands pushed the material up, harshly cupping her breasts.

He leaned into her. "Yes, they could," he whispered in her ear, letting his hands brush her sides before ripping the gown and tearing it from her body.

"Erik!" she shrieked before he captured her lips with his, pressing his body into hers.

Her hands grasped his shoulders as his tongue caressed hers, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. She heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and gasped as one of his hands moved between their bodies, roughly pushing two fingers inside of her. He began pumping them quickly, his thumb pressing against her clit and causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Her gaze locked with his, startled by the pride evident in his eyes. His fingers slid out of her, violently pinching her clit, causing her to cry out. She watched as he licked the fingers clean before he kissed her again. She tasted herself in his mouth, felt his erection press against her before he entered her and she groaned, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

He broke the kiss, his lips brushing her ear as he plunged into her. "So proud of you," he stated, taking hold of her wrists and pulling her arms above her head, pinning them with one hand.

"Why?" she gasped, gasping as his thrusts became harder.

"You were willing to risk your life for that child," Magneto replied, his free hand twisting one nipple.

"I knew none of you would let me get hurt," Rogue said, arching into the touch. "Was this my reward?" she asked, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips.

"I believe this is mine, my dear," he replied, smiling as her head thrashed wildly, hands straining against his grip as she came.

He thrust a few more times, biting her neck as he came hard inside her. He rested his head on the wall beside hers as they both regained control of their breathing. Slowly, he slid out of her and helped her stand, keeping her weight off her injured foot. She picked up the robe, slipping it on quickly and tied the belt securely.

A teasing smile spread across her face as she looked at the tattered remains of her nightgown. "You delight in ruining my favorite ones," she said accusingly.

He picked up the pieces and raised an eyebrow. "Bed, Rogue," he replied, helping her hobble out of the hanger.

She shook her head, leaning into him as they ascended the stairs to the bedroom. "So, what's my reward?" she asked as they neared the room.

A wicked smile spread across his face as the door opened and she quivered in anticipation as they walked into the room.

xxx

"You're sure she can move freely on that foot," Magneto said, looking intently at Mystique.

"I wouldn't want her along otherwise," Mystique replied, serenely.

Rogue nervously watched the two, unsure she wanted to know where she would be accompanying Mystique. "She needs to use her training," Mystique continued and Rogue glared at the two of them, talking as though she wasn't sitting in front of them.

"Very well, Raven," Magneto replied, leaning back in his chair. "You may take her."

_I love how _I _never get a say,_ Rogue thought, crossing her arms at her chest. "Do _I_ get to know what's going on?" she asked aloud.

"Erik needs documents," Mystique replied, finally looking at her. "I need to get them. You are coming. I will see how well you have been paying attention."

Rogue nodded. "When are we going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as Mystique stood.

"Now," the blue mutant replied, walking out of the room.

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise and quickly stood. She hesitated at the doorway, giving Magneto a small smile before following Mystique. _I'll never say goodbye,_ she reminded herself, fearful that if she did, it would mean they would never see one another again.

xxx

As the gunfire became louder, the number of guards rushing their way increasing at a frightening rate, Rogue was beginning to regret not saying goodbye. Things had progressed from bad to worse the moment she and Mystique has snuck onto the military base.

They had easily retrieved the documents and were in the clear until they met up again with the X-Men. Bobby had tripped an alarm and the gunfire had started, causing the four of them to duck and cover. Rogue looked frantically around the room, trying to deduce a way out alive. She knew to meet Mystique at the rendezvous if they became separated.

She spotted the air ducts, recalling the blueprints she had studied on the plane ride. _If I can reach one… _she thought, casting a quick look around her.

She moved to make a quick dash for it, freezing as a wall of ice rose up in front of her. "Come on!" Bobby yelled moving towards the wall, pulling the air duct cover off. "We can escape."

Mystique and Wolverine moved towards him and Rogue followed. Turning back to look at Bobby, her eyes widened in horror as a bullet broke through the ice, striking his chest.

"Bobby!" she screamed, crawling towards his falling body. She pushed over one of the office desk, giving her some cover as she kneeled before him.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear. "Come on, Bobby," Rogue pleaded, cradling his head in her lap. "Don't die."

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the boy, watching him struggle to breathe. Blood continued to flow from his chest wound and Rogue tore off a piece of her uniform, pressing it against the injury.

_This never should have happened,_ Rogue thought, shaking her head as she watched the life seep from him. _You never should have been here._

"Bobby!" she cried as the boy went limp in her arms.

"Get up, Rogue!" Mystique shouted, pulling her up and out of harms way.

Rogue looked back at Bobby and then towards the men who had shot Bobby, eyes narrowing in uncontained fury. She went around the block of ice, sneaking up behind one of them, brandished a knife and slit his throat, watching as he slumped to the ground in front of her. As the second man turned, she dropped the knife, using Mystique's training to break his neck.

"We're leaving," Mystique informed her, slipping into the hallway.

Rogue cast one last look towards Bobby, watching as Wolverine moved towards him, his eyes widening as he realized the boy was dead. Rogue hurried after Mystique, ignoring Wolverine's cries for her to wait, hoping the sound of gunfire didn't herald his death as well.

"You did well," Mystique told her as they slipped through the hole in the fence.

Rogue didn't answer, happy when there was no response from the voices in her mind. They arrived at the rendezvous spot and Rogue felt numb as they boarded the Brotherhood's plane, unable to answer anyone's questions. _Oh god, I'm going to have to tell Pyro,_ she thought, sinking into one of the seats.

She ignored the others on board, wanting to curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep. As she exited the plane she saw Pyro teaching the children about their responsibilities on the plane. _I need to tell them all._

Rogue walked towards them, biting her bottom lip to quell her tears. "Bobby's dead," she whispered to them, quickly exiting the room, unable to take their shocked expressions.

She didn't allow herself to cry until she was alone in the shower, her tears spilling down her face as the hot water burned her skin. The water eventually became ice cold and she cried harder, the chill reminding her of ice roses and stolen kisses.

Eventually Magneto found her. He turned off the water and placing a hand on her back. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to pull her up. "The children are looking for you," Magneto informed her.

Rogue shook her head, unable to find her voice as she buried her head in his neck. "Eventually you will need to talk with them," he continued, carrying her towards their bed.

"I know," she said, her voice raspy, as he laid her down, tucking the covers over her body. "Pyro?" she asked, looking anxiously at Magneto.

"Avalanche is with him," Magneto replied, brushing strands of hair from her face.

Rogue nodded, biting her lip again, not wanting to cry in front of him. _I won't be weak._

"You aren't weak," he said and she blinked, not realizing that she had said that aloud.

He lay down beside her, gently rubbing her back, his touch helping her drift into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"I didn't mean to tell you like I did," Rogue muttered as she stepped into the kitchen.

Pyro looked at her, holding a mug in his shaking hands. He shrugged, an indifferent expression on his face as he slid onto stool. She sat down beside him, absently tracing lines on the metal table as she watched him. "A bullet broke through the ice wall," Rogue told him.

"He always thought his power would protect him," Pyro snapped, slamming the mug down. Coffee splashed over the sides, burning his hand.

"He was making an escape route for us," she continued, reaching a gloved hand out towards him.

Pyro shook his head, wrenching his arm away before she could touch it. "He was trying to play _hero_!" he yelled, throwing the mug across the room.

It shattered as it hit the wall. The two looked at one another with wide eyes, neither believing what he had done. "_That_ was Mystique's favorite mug," Rogue whispered anxiously.

"Maybe we should leave," Pyro suggested, quickly standing up.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" she asked as he pulled her towards the door.

"Are you kidding? It's her day to cook breakfast, we should get as far away from here as fast as we can," he replied and they hurried down the hallway, slinking out onto one of the balconies.

Rogue leaned against the stone barrier, looking down at the ocean below. Pyro stood beside her and lit a cigarette. He held it out, offering it to her. She shook her head. "Erik doesn't like the taste," she replied, ignoring the annoying smirk on Pyro's face.

"You used to hate him," Pyro said, flicking ashes over the side.

"I used to hate a lot of things," she said, bumping against him.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a long drag. "I never saw you joining up with us."

"I did," she whispered, letting her hair fall in her face. "After Liberty Island, _he_ was so strong in my head, it took a lot of energy not to run away and break him out of his plastic prison. I was convinced he was right, which scared me even more then lusting after Jean Grey."

"Well, she was _hot_," Pyro admitted.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied, turning to look at him, a wicked grin on her face. "She wasn't your type."

He looked over at her, blowing smoke into her face. "Damn it," she said, scrunching her face in disgust.

"You shouldn't tease," Pyro replied, turning away.

She took the cigarette and threw it, smiling as it fluttered to the ocean below. "You trying to pick a fight?" he asked, glaring playfully at her.

"I could take you down in a heartbeat," she replied, grinning at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, grinning back.

"Rogue," Avalanche interrupted and the two turned towards the doorway. "Magneto is looking for you."

Pyro made a kissy face at her and she elbowed him in the ribs before walking away. "Thanks," she told Avalanche and turned back to Pyro. "You okay?"

He shrugged. "He'll be fine," Avalanche assured her, walking towards Pyro.

Rogue smirked, giving a low whistle before quickly leaving. She had no desire to see how efficient Pyro had become with manipulating his flames.

xxx

"You wanted to see…" Rogue said, her voice trailing off as she took in the scene before her.

Paige was throwing anything she could get her hands on. Mystique and Callisto were attempting to get close to the girl and Rogue watched as they both grabbed the child's arms to restrain her. The only problem was that Paige's skin slid off in their grip and she moved freely away from them, picking up books and hurling them towards the others. Magneto stood beside his desk, watching the child's display with irritation and amazement. Rogue could see that his irritation was beginning to become more prominent.

"Paige!" Rogue cried, moving towards the girl, dodging the globe.

The girl stopped and turned towards her, blue eyes wild and glistening with tears. She ran towards Rogue, beating balled fists against her stomach. "You let him die!" Paige screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to turn and run. _Paige needs me to be the strong one,_ she reminded herself and dropped to her knees in front of the girl. "He saved my life," Rogue whispered, clasping the girl's hands gently with her own.

Paige trembled at that, her eyes widening in fear. "I don't want you to go anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"Go?" Rogue asked, releasing the girl's hands.

"It could have been you," Paige said, her lower lip trembling. She buried her head in Rogue's neck, wrapping her arms around Rogue's neck. "I don't want you to die," she whispered.

Rogue held her close, gently brushing Paige's hair. "Paige," she began, pulling her back so she could see her. "I'm doing this for _you_. I don't want you to be in a camp, or endure what the others have."

"I don't care," Paige replied, stamping her feet angrily. "I won't let you go."

Rogue smiled sadly and brushed stray strands of hair from the girl's face. "I don't think you have a say in that," she whispered.

"I could take him," Paige said, glaring at Magneto.

"I kind of like him in one piece," Rogue replied, smiling tenderly.

Mystique snorted and Rogue glared at her before turning her attention back to Paige. "I don't want you to die," Paige repeated, giving her a pitiful look.

"Nor do I," Rogue replied, brushing the tears from her face. "Paige, I need to help the other mutants that are--"

"No!" Paige screamed. "They need to take care of themselves!"

"That is enough," Magneto said, walking towards them. He waved his hand, dismissing Mystique and Callisto, who exited the room.

Paige glared at him. "I hate you," Paige said, crossing her arms across her chest, the gesture reminding Rogue of herself.

"I do not doubt that," Magneto replied, standing beside Rogue.

"_You_ don't care if she dies!" Paige said, scowling at him. "Not if she's helping your stupid cause."

His eyes narrowed in anger and Rogue sighed. "Paige," she began.

"He doesn't," Paige interrupted, wrapping her arms around Rogue. "I do!"

"Honey," Rogue said, hugging her tightly. "I made the decision to join the Brotherhood. I know what can happen."

Paige shook her head. "Would you rather we were with Xavier?" Rogue asked and the girl quickly shook her head again.

"No," Paige replied, shaking.

"Why not?" Rogue prodded.

"We weren't safe," Paige said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are we safe here?" Rogue continued.

"I am," Paige said, tears running down her face.

"So am I," Rogue replied, brushing the girl's cheek. "I'm safer here than I would be anywhere else."

Paige nodded, wrapping her arms around Rogue. "I know," she sniffled, burying her head in Rogue's neck.

"What do you need to say," Rogue prompted, watching the girl look at Magneto.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I know you don't want her to die."

"No, I do not," Magneto replied, his gaze traveling briefly over Rogue.

"I'll clean up the mess I made," Paige said, looking in shock at what she had done.

"Yes, you will," he said, crossing his arms at his chest.

Paige hugged Rogue and then walked towards the mess. Rogue stepped forward, intent on helping her. Magneto placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "Leave her," he instructed, steering her towards the door.

Rogue sighed._ She did make the mess,_ she reasoned, following him out of the room. As the door closed, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "What was that for?" she asked as he released her.

He traced one of her white strands and cocked his head to the side. "You have training," Magneto stated and walked away.

She watched him, shaking her head in confusion, before descending the stairs, muttering to herself.

xxx

"Let's watch a movie!" Sam exclaimed, plopping down on the floor in front of the TV.

"_My Little Pony_!" Paige yelled, landing beside her brother and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"No," Sam and Rusty groaned in unison.

"You can watch it later," Rogue told Paige, sitting down beside Magneto on the couch.

"The ponies can talk," Paige said, looking at Magneto. "They're _mutant_ ponies."

"No they aren't," Sam said, scowling. "They're _annoying_ ponies."

Paige stuck her tongue out at him and Rogue put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. "What are we watching?" she asked, looking over at Pyro.

"Lethal Weapon II," he replied, turning his attention back to the screen.

A reporter appeared on the screen, interrupting the movie. "Senator Douglass of Maine narrowly escaped with his life this evening when a mutant attacked him in his home," the reporter began. Everyone tensed as they watched.

"The mutant known as Charles Xavier had escaped from a convoy transporting dangerous mutants five months ago," the reporter continued.

Paige gasped, turning to look at Rogue. "Silence," Magneto demanded, rising to his feet.

"He was shot by one of Senator Douglass' guards and died in route to St. Anne's hospital," the reporter said, "Senator Douglass and his family are unharmed."

"He's dead?" Pyro asked, blinking as he looked at the screen.

"How could they kill the Professor?" Rusty asked, looking at the adults. "Wouldn't he sense it?"

"Douglass was a _friend_ of Charles'," Magneto replied, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen.

"I warned him!" he continued, clenching his fists at his side. "How could you be so _naïve_?" He glared at the picture of Xavier on the screen and turned on his heel.

The door was torn open and the children shrieked at the sound. Rogue stood, starting to go after him before she was frozen in place. She sighed and turned back to the others, knowing he wouldn't want anyone near him. Sitting back down on the couch, she let Paige curl up in her lap, brushing the girl's hair as they continued to stare in disbelief at the television.

xxx

Magneto didn't come down for training that afternoon. When he didn't show up for dinner, Rogue was beginning to worry. By the crease in the blue mutant's brow, Rogue could tell that Mystique was as well. "You have clean up duty," Mystique reminded Rogue as she rose from the table.

Rogue nodded, watching the others file out. She bit her lip anxiously as Mystique left the room. "He'll be…" Pyro began, piling up plates.

"He won't be fine," Rogue said, grabbing glasses and stomping off towards the kitchen.

The two began washing and drying in silence. Mystique entered the room, holding a hand to her face. "He _threw_ a paperweight at _me_!" Mystique scowled, shaking her head as she walked towards the freezer. She retrieved a bag of peas and placed it on the side of her face.

Rogue and Pyro exchanged a look and watched as Mystique left the room, muttering to herself. They quickly washed the rest of the dishes and Rogue looked anxiously at the clock as they finished. Pyro slipped out of the kitchen, mumbling something about Avalanche and she smiled briefly as she watched him leave.

Slowly, she started towards Magneto's wing of the fortress, ascending the stairs at an agonizingly sluggish pace. She blanched as she saw the paperweight in the middle of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she continued walking, stopping in front of the study. She cringed as she heard the sound of things crashing into the walls. Her hand hovered at the door, gathering the courage to knock on it. She touched her face, wondering if her presence would also be greeted by a flying paperweight.

She knocked on the door, steeling herself for his response. The door was wrenched from the wall and she stepped back, hoping she didn't look as frightened as she felt. "Yes?" Magneto asked, his voice hard.

She peered into the room, trying to locate him. "Is there something you need, Rogue?" he continued.

"I just wanted to see how you were--" she said, jumping as the paperweight flew by her as it entered the room.

"Go away," he ordered and the door slammed shut.

She trembled as she looked at the door, the fury in his demeanor scaring her. She backed away from the study and looked anxiously at their bedroom door. _What if he doesn't want me there right now, either?_ She pondered, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

She descended the stairs and walked towards the children's wing, stopping outside her old room. Paige made sure no one else used the room, even though the girl slept in the room next to it now. Rogue opened the door and crawled onto the bed. She laid her head down on the pillow and curled her body, pulling the covers over her.

Slowly, she drifted to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later, struggling against the person on top of her. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, trying to buck whoever it was off. She stopped fighting when she saw Magneto's blue eyes gazing down at her. "Erik?" she asked, moving her hand up to touch his face.

He grasped her hands, pulling them roughly above her head and secured them there with his power. His hands moved to her pants, quickly removing them along with her panties. His fingers sought out her clit, harshly rubbing it before plunging two fingers into her. His mouth descended on hers as his fingers quickened their pace before sliding out of her.

She gasped as his mouth left hers, his tongue tracing lines down her neck before he rose above her. She felt her hands release and looked curiously at him, unsure what he meant to do. His gaze locked with hers and she cried out as he entered her, thrusting furiously. She grasped his shoulders, eyes closing, submitting to his will. He came hard, leaning his head against her forehead, his eyes shut. She felt him release her grip on his shoulders and she brought her hands to either side of his face, gently stroking it. He slid out of her and rolled to the other side of the bed, pulling her with him.

She curled up against him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at the ceiling, gently caressing her back. Slowly, she drifted to sleep against him, straining to stay awake as he whispered 'I do love you' in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Rogue woke the next morning alone. She buried her head in the pillow, breathed in Magneto's scent and smiled. Stretching, she groaned and pushed the covers away, slowly getting out of bed. She gathered her clothes and put them on, hoping she could get to their room before anyone else saw her.

"Rogue!" Pyro yelled, running down the hallway towards her.

She stopped, turned around and glared at him, daring him to comment on wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Magneto's gone," he told her.

"What?" she asked, staring blankly at him.

"Apparently he left early this morning," Pyro replied, lowering his voice as the newer recruits began to fill the hallway. He grasped her arm, pulling her towards his room.

"How do you know he left?" she asked, sinking onto his bed, a thousand questions racing in her mind.

"Avalanche was going to get some water after—he saw Magneto leave," Pyro answered, his cheeks reddening.

"Where did he go?" Rogue demanded, jumping to her feet.

"Avalanche?" Pyro asked, running a hand through his hair.

She made a frustrated noise and glared at him. "Magneto!" she yelled, fists clenching at her sides.

"I don't know," Pyro replied, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

She pushed him away, moving towards the door. "Rogue!" Pyro called and she stopped at the doorway.

"I'm fine," she lied and walked out into the hallway, ignoring the mutants in the hallway.

She pushed past them, trying to get out of the crowded hallway. "Rogue!" Paige exclaimed, bursting happily out of her room and running towards her.

"Not now, Paige," she snapped, ignoring the injured look the girl gave her. _I'll apologize later._

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her and Magneto's bedroom, frowning when she saw the clothes he had been wearing last night lying haphazardly on the floor. _He never leaves them there. _She picked them up, dumping them into the hamper and walked to the closet, quickly removing her workout clothes. She changed and walked into the bathroom, biting her lip as she saw the mess he had made.

She cleaned it up and pulled her hair into a ponytail, worried about how he must be feeling after Charles' death. Her hands gripped the sink and she took a deep breath, trying to push away her anxiety. _Training, _she reminded herself. _Focus on that._

Rogue hurried down to the gym and tried to pay attention to what Mystique was telling them. Her mind kept drifting back to Magneto, wondering where he was. "Rogue," Mystique demanded and she looked at the older woman.

Mystique nodded towards the corner of the gym. "Continue," Mystique told the others and then walked away.

"Erik knows what he is doing, Rogue," she stated and Rogue bit her lip.

"What is he _doing_?" she asked, hoping for any information.

"You must focus," Mystique warned and Rogue groaned as she was drop kicked to the floor.

"Focus," Mystique repeated, and walked away.

Rogue pulled herself up and sighed as she walked back to the group, readying herself to attack. _There will be plenty of time to worry about him later._

xxx

Rogue groaned as she walked back to the bedroom, wanting to feel the hot water run down her body and soothe her aching muscles. She had _tried_ to concentrate on training and had been marginally successful. Unfortunately, because Mystique knew she wasn't one hundred percent focused, the older mutant had done everything possible to make Rogue pay attention.

Rogue pushed open the door and froze when she heard the sound of water running. She hurried towards the bathroom, hesitating once she reached the handle, not sure Magneto would want to be disturbed. _Screw it,_ she thought, opening the door. He was bracing himself against the wall of the shower, letting the water slide down his back.

He turned towards her, giving her an annoyed look at being disturbed. She glared back, leaning against the wall. She quickly removed her gloves and threw them to the floor, crossing her arms across her chest, silently daring him to make her leave. He raised an eyebrow at the gloves before turning off the water.

She watched him reach for a towel and dry off, her patience dwindling away. "Where did you go?" she asked, startled by how demanding she sounded.

"Drop it," Magneto stated, dropping the towel and stalking out of the bathroom.

Rogue growled in response, following him, her hands clenching in tight fists. "No," she replied, holding her ground when he turned around and faced her, a menacing expression on his face.

"No?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"No," she repeated, narrowing her eyes in anger. "Stop shutting me out."

His eyes went dark and he took three long steps towards her, his body towering above hers. "Do you truly wish to know where I have been?" he asked, a threatening quality to his voice.

"Yes," she replied, jutting her chin out defiantly.

He grabbed her face with his bare hands. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she felt his shield drop and his memories and powers begin to flow into her. She watched as he arrived at Senator Douglass' house, turning their own guns on the guards as he ascended the stairs towards the Senator's bedroom. Rogue grasped his arms as she saw the Senator's wife beg for her life before Magneto eviscerated the woman with a metal tripod that was in the corner of the room. Her grip tightened as she watched the Senator's granddaughter enter the bedroom, gasping as the girl was thrown violently against the wall and landed in a crumpled heap.

Rogue's eyes closed as she saw the Senator fall to his knees, pitifully begging for his life. Metal strips wrapped around the man's body, tightening painfully, causing him to gasp for air. Pain ripped through her as she relived someone striking Magneto in the side.

Rogue's eyes flew open, releasing her hold on Magneto's arms, her hands moving to his right side. "They hurt you," she said, touching the area. "You need to have someone check this out."

Magneto grasped her hands, his shield once again in place, protecting him from her power. "Your ribs could be broken," Rogue continued, looking up at him. He was watching her. "What?" she asked, uncertainly.

"You do not care about what I did," he stated.

She wrenched her hands free from his grasp and stepped away from him, shaking her head in anger. "You still doubt my allegiance," she said bitterly, moving towards the door.

He grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her back to him. "I doubt your tolerance for my actions, Rogue," he replied and she struggled against his grip.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving," she said, scowling at him when he wouldn't release her.

"I only told Mystique," Magneto said, running fingers through her hair. "She was not supposed to tell you."

"She didn't," Rogue replied, wrenching her arm from his grasp. She glared as she continued, "I see how it is, _Magneto._ It's okay to _fuck_ me, but letting me know any important mission details isn't relevant."

She started towards the door, gasping as he grabbed her around the waist, crushing her against him. She struggled, trying to force him to loosen his grip. He hauled her towards their bed, threw her down, trapping her body against the mattress with his own. "Is that so?" he hissed into her ear, thin straps of metal attaching to her wrists as he moved off of her.

He waved a hand and she turned over, fuming as she looked at him. "Yes," she said.

He loomed over her, watching her with guarded eyes. She looked away from his intense stare, tears forming in her eyes. "No," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He did not respond and she looked back at him. "I think _you_ don't know what this is either," Rogue stated, her gaze locking with his.

She felt the straps release from her body, her breath catching as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel him hard against her stomach, his hands grasping hers as his lips melded against her own. His kiss was demanding, his tongue seeking hers. She closed her eyes, entwining her fingers with his as he raised her arms above her head.

He broke the kiss, releasing her hands and tugged her shirt off, pulling her up so that she was sitting. His fingers lightly traced her face, slowly moving down her neck and drawing intricate lines on her collarbones. Her eyes flew open as she felt his shield drop briefly. _So beautiful. _She watched him carefully, unsure what he was doing. He removed her bra, his power once again flowing into her. _Mine._

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pushed her down, pulling her pants and panties off.

"I would think that was obvious, my dear," he replied as his tongue flicked one nipple.

She glared at that, groaning as he traveled down her body, kissing and touching her skin. She spread her legs as his fingers brushed over them, her back arching as he traced her lower lips before plunging two fingers inside of her. His thumb rubbed harshly against her clit. _Never enough._ She blinked as the feel of the metal in the room became more prominent in her mind.

"Erik," she began, moaning as his tongue replaced his fingers. She grasped the cover beneath her, head thrashing as he flicked her clit with his thumb.

_My soldier._ He moved back up her body, removing her hands from the bed, interlocking their fingers as he pulled her arms above her head again. "Erik," Rogue repeated, silenced as his mouth pressed against hers.

He entered her, thrusting fast and hard as he ended the kiss. He looked at her, his gaze never wavering as they found their rhythm, his hands forcibly pressing hers into the bed. _Mine._ "Always," she whispered, arching into him as she came.

His thrusts became harder and more erratic until he clenched his eyes shut, groaning as he came inside her. _My love._

He fell against her, bracing himself on his hands before pulling out of her. He rolled away, pulling her body close to his, and wrapping one arm around her. "My love," he repeated and she smiled against his chest.

"Forever," she replied, closing her eyes and letting herself drift to sleep.

xxx

Rogue awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. She groggily lifted her head up and smiled lazily at Magneto. He ran his fingers through her hair before nudging her off of him. "Get dressed," he told her as he walked to the closet and retrieved a pair of pants.

She watched him slip them on as she pulled the covers over her body, snuggling down into the mattress. He raised an eyebrow at her before waving his hand. The door opened revealing Mystique.

"It's on the news," the blue mutant informed him before walking away.

"Dressed," Magneto ordered as the door closed, grabbing a sweater from the closet.

Rogue pushed the covers off and quickly gathered her workout clothes, tugging them all back on, and then followed him out of the room. She tried to smooth down her hair, wishing she had grabbed one of the elastic bands from the bedside table.

The television room was crowded; every mutant at the facility seemed to be crammed into the small room. A path parted for Magneto as they entered and she stayed close to him, wary of how little space there was between her and the others. She pulled her arms to her, silently berating herself for leaving her gloves on the bathroom floor.

"Senator Douglass' body was found inside his Maine home early this morning," the reporter stated as images of police, FBI, and medical personnel were shown traversing the grounds outside the Senator's home. "The Senator along with his wife, three-year-old granddaughter, and seven Secret Servicemen were found murdered when the police responded to a frantic call by the Senator's maid."

"Footage from the surveillance camera's show that the mutant terrorist known as Magneto was responsible for their deaths," the reporter continued, a photograph of Magneto displayed on the screen.

Rogue intertwined her fingers with his as the others began to murmur to one another. "Silence," Magneto demanded, his attention never wavering from the screen.

Images of a demonstration in New York City were shown and Rogue's grip on his hand tightened. Anti-mutant protestors were walking the streets, holding signs depicting various ways to kill mutants. "These mutants have no respect for human life," one man said, shaking his head in disgust as he looked into the camera.

"It's us or them," his companion said before thrusting a sign that had the words 'The only good mutant is a dead mutant'.

The video footage changed to a riot outside one of the mutant detainment camps. The military was creating a blockade around the structure. "The day of reckoning has arrived," a preacher said amongst the throng of angry men and women. "The demons must be destroyed."

"Mystique, Gambit, and Callisto, come with me," Magneto stated and turned on his heel.

Rogue moved with him, his grip on her hand tightening as he walked through the crowd. "Pyro, Avalanche," Magneto said, waving the two of them towards him.

"Yes, sir?" Avalanche asked.

"Keep everyone calm," Magneto said before exiting the room.

"How?" Pyro whispered anxiously and Rogue shrugged in response before the door shut behind her.

Rogue followed the others to the debriefing room, sitting down in her usual seat. She watched Magneto carefully, anxious when he did not sit like the rest of them. "Mystique," he began, looking at the shape shifter. "Go back to Washington. Learn what you can about the retaliation the government plans to take."

She nodded and rose. "He deserved to die," Mystique said before walking out the door.

"Gambit and Callisto," Magneto continued, focusing his attention on the two of them. "We will need as much support as we can gather."

Gambit nodded and rose. "I'll contact Emma," Callisto said as she stood. "She can focus on the west coast. Gather more recruits."

"Good," Magneto replied as the two left.

Rogue watched him, biting her lip as he gripped the back of his chair, bowing his head. "I should never have…" Magneto began, his voice trailing off as he shook his head.

She watched as the chairs rose a few inches in the air, the table wobbling unsteadily. "Mystique is right," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "The Senator deserved to die."

"Yes, he did," Magneto replied, looking at her, his eyes dark. "I should have waited. We have no way to tell what the government's response will be."

"No one will fault you--"

"I do!" he exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table. "I let my emotions rule my mind."

Rogue reached towards him again, unsure what to do or say. "We are at war," Magneto stated, looking back at her, an emotion she couldn't name in his eyes. "I do not have the luxury of allowing for emotions of any kind."

"What are you saying?" she asked, tensing.

"I will have someone clear your things out of my room," he said and she blinked, her breath catching, not quite believing what she had just heard.

"That is all," he continued and she stood, biting back her tears as she exited the room.

She walked down the hallway, her pace becoming faster with each step until she was running. She pushed open one of the doors, collapsing against the railing, as she allowed her tears to fall. The metal stung her face and she moved away from it, wrapping her arms around her body as she rocked back and forth, her cries engulfed by the wind.

xxx

Rogue stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy from crying. _He isn't the only one who can be cold._ She picked up the scissors from the sink and began cutting her hair. Her fingers twisted around one white lock, eyes narrowing in uncontrolled fury. She cut it, watching the white strands fall to the floor. _Mine,_ she thought bitterly as the scissors scraped her scalp, making sure there was no trace left of the white. _How stupid could I be?_ She repeated the treatment on the other white piece, dropping the scissors into the sink when she was finished.

Her hands gripped the metal of the sink, letting it bite into her skin, as she looked at her short hair. _I am Rogue._ She released her grip and exited the bathroom, looking at the clothes folded neatly on her bed. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for the clothes she had worn when she had first arrived, pulling them out of the stack. She threw them on her chair and then picked up the rest, dropping them outside of the room.

"Rogue?" Pyro asked, looking at her in disbelief as he rounded the corner.

"I don't need these," she said, nodding towards the clothes. "Let the new mutants fight over them."

"What are you going to wear?" he asked, following her into the room.

She nodded towards the clothes on the chair. "You're going to need more than two outfits," Pyro continued, sitting down on the bed.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I have clothes for training and for when I'm not."

"Err…what about gloves?" he asked.

"Let everyone else be careful," she replied, exiting the room. "I have training."

xxx

"You cut your hair," Magneto stated and Rogue shrugged, putting soap onto the sponge.

"Yes, sir," she replied, taking a stack of plates and placing them in the sink.

"Why?" he asked, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

"Why not?" she countered, scrubbing furiously.

"You look like a boy," he stated and she looked at him, pushing away the memory of him telling her how beautiful she was.

"Good," she replied and turned back to the dishes.

She heard him leave and continued to scrub. _I am Rogue. I am Rogue. I am Rogue._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Rogue managed to stay away from Magneto for two weeks. She trained at weird hours, ate after or before everyone else and took most of the cleaning shifts, _anything_ to keep her out of the hallways. One night, after working out until three in the morning, she had caught herself just before she started to walk up the staircase. She had gone back to the gym and ran another mile.

Unfortunately, Magneto had instituted formal trainings again. Rogue was hoping that for some reason he wouldn't be present during her scheduled time. As the gym doors opened, she sighed when she spotted him across the gymnasium floor, berating Pyro and Blob.

She steeled herself, repeating the mantra that helped her display her cold, indifferent attitude. "I am Rogue" she whispered and walked towards the group.

"Boys," she greeted, nodding towards Pyro, Blob, and Avalanche.

They smiled warily at her. All three had taken it upon themselves to inform her how much they missed the old Rogue. _She's gone._ "Sir," she continued, directing her attention to Magneto.

"You are late," Magneto stated, glaring at her.

"It won't happen again, sir," she replied, placing her bare hands on her hips. _That's right, no gloves,_ she thought with a twisted smile. _Can't move me around at your will._

His glare intensified. "Let us see what Mystique has taught you," Magneto stated, waving the others away.

Rogue didn't hesitate, directing a kick at his stomach and watched with quiet satisfaction as he stepped back a few feet, pain flashing across his face. She went into a defensive stance, watching him for any sign as to what he might do. She gasped as the back of her knees were slammed into by a bar of metal. Biting her lip, she did a back flip, moving out of the way as he reached out for her.

She landed in a hunched position and glared at him. _You will _never_ touch me again. _The bar moved towards her and she dodged it, not taking into account where he was at. Her body was slammed into the wall, his body pressing harshly against hers. Her breathing was ragged as she looked up at him, hatred filling her eyes.

His mouth descended on hers and she closed her eyes, giving into him, feeling him grow hard against her as his fingers tightened around her wrists. She kissed him back, arching into his body, whimpering as his tongue sought out hers. He pulled her arms above her head and she hooked a foot around his waist, pulling him harder against her. Her nipples ached for his touch, straining against the confines of her bra and shirt as his body rubbed against hers.

Magneto pulled away, both of them breathing erratically. His eyes narrowed in anger as he released her, striding out of the room without looking back. Rogue watched him go, sinking to her knees in defeat. "Rogue," Pyro said, placing a hand on her arm.

"No," she cried, pushing him away and running out of the room. _I am Rogue. I will not be weak._

xxx

Rogue's protective shell was beginning to crack. No matter where she went, she couldn't escape Magneto's presence. She felt herself slowly begin to disappear; the numb, apathetic persona she had created was beginning to take over. The others in her head did not like it, nor did the others at the fortress, but she didn't care. Not if it helped her deal with Magneto.

She trained every spare minute she had, hoping he would send her out on one of his newly-created missions. Pyro and Blob had been gone for a week. Avalanche for three days. Each time, she was overlooked. Paige tried to cheer her up, as did Rusty and Sam. She tolerated them, escaping to the gym when she could. Pyro and Blob returned and she began practicing with them, wanting Magneto to see she was just as capable of being sent on missions.

Gossip circulated through the fortress that Emma Frost was coming to look for someone to help her recruit mutants. "She wanted Mystique," Pyro informed Rogue as the two ran the perimeter of the gym. Pyro had been back for a few days and was preparing to be sent out again.

"Mystique's still in DC," Rogue replied, casting a sidelong glance at the blond woman conversing with Magneto on the side of the gym.

Rogue stopped running a few feet from the two, nonchalantly listening to their conversation as she practiced some of the rolls and flips Mystique had taught her. "Their names?" Emma Frost inquired, looking at the various mutants in the gym.

"Pyro is the young man running. Avalanche is the one stretching," Magneto replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And the girl?" Emma asked.

"Rogue," Magneto stated. Rogue tried not to react to her name, continuing to practice.

"I want her," Emma said.

"No," Magneto replied, his voice becoming hard.

"I cannot have Mystique," Emma continued. "That girl has been trained by her. I need her."

"I'll go." Rogue looked at the two in shock, unable to believe she had spoken aloud.

Magneto glared at her. "Did I summon you?" he demanded.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips, chin jutting out in defiance. "I heard my name," she replied.

"I need Mystique," Emma said. "Rogue is the best alternative."

"Take someone else," Magneto replied.

"You doubt my abilities?" Rogue demanded, glaring at him. "Why the hell am I still here?"

Magneto turned towards her, fixing her with a furious stare. "Fine," he said and turned on his heel. "Take her."

Rogue watched as he left the room, the gym door slamming shut behind him. "When do we go?" she asked, looking back at Emma.

Emma watched her carefully for a few seconds before smiling. "Now," she replied.

"Good," Rogue said as she followed the woman. _I need to leave._

xxx

Rogue looked warily around the small town bar, keeping track of all the exits. Emma was in the back. _Conversing with the owner._ Rogue snorted, pulling her hands into her lap as another patron passed by her. As much fun as it would be to drop the man for the leer he directed at her, she reminded herself they were trying to keep a low profile.

The door chime sounded again and she angled her head towards the entrance, eyes widening slightly as she saw officers of the Mutant Registration Agency. She turned back to her Coke, mentally yelling for Emma, hoping the woman wasn't too occupied to hear her.

The officers sat down at the bar and she tensed. _I need to leave._ She cast a look towards the back, knowing Emma would be able to take care of herself. She moved to stand up, hesitating when she thought of Magneto. She didn't want to think what his response would be to leaving a comrade behind. _Come on, Emma,_ she silently pleaded.

"Hey, doll," one of the patrons said, sidling up beside her. He laid his hand down on hers before she could react. His thoughts poured into her, along with his astonishment at her being a mutant.

_No!_ She stood up, knocking the bar stool down as the man collapsed in front of her. _Not good, not good._ She felt the muzzle of a gun press against the back of her head. "Don't even think of moving, freak."

Rogue froze, readying herself to use one of the various moves Mystique had taught her. Something pricked her neck and she slumped to the floor, everything going black.

xxx

She awoke to the feel of water stinging her back. Blinking, she pushed herself up from the metal floor, wondering how she had gotten back to the fortress. As she looked through the spray of hot water, she realized she was somewhere else. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt extra weight around her neck, hands moving to touch a metallic collar. _No._

The water shut off and she tried to stand, her muscles aching as she rose. She crossed her arms across her chest, trying to shield her body from the doorway. The water started again, hotter than before, searing her skin. She stumbled to the floor, tripping over her feet as she attempted to move away from the water. The spray began again above her fallen form and she looked up at the ceiling, glaring at the various water spouts jutting from the pipes.

The water stung her eyes and she closed them tightly, images of another shower assaulting her. Crammed spaces, weary looks, no one sure if there would be water coming down on them, or if they were destined for the gas. She braced herself on the floor with her hands, steadying her breathing. The water shut off again and she looked up, crouching into a fighting position as the door opened.

A tranquilizer dart hit her right shoulder and she cried out, dropping backwards onto the floor. The last thing she saw were two uniformed officers standing over her before she blacked out.

xxx

Bright lights shown down on her, hurting her eyes. She tried to look around them, to discern where she was and who else was in the room. Her hands were strapped to the chair she was in, the collar still around her neck. She glared at no one in particular, hating being trapped, wishing she had use of her powers.

A young woman approached her, holding what looked like a mini blowtorch in her hands. Rogue bared her teeth at her, eyes narrowing. Pain erupted through her as the woman placed the instrument against her forearm's skin, and Rogue closed her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize the agonizing screams she heard were coming from her.

"Welcome to hell," the woman sneered, before walking away.

Rogue looked down at her arms through the tears that had formed in her eyes. _X241_.She blinked as she looked at the letter and numbers burned into her skin, another set flashing in her mind. "Bring her to her cell," someone ordered from the corner.

She felt the straps release her and kicked the man who approached her, sending him flying backwards. Rogue dove under the metal table, knocking over vials and papers. "Mutie bitch," someone muttered and she tried to get her bearings.

Someone grabbed hold of her leg and she struggled for release, gripping one of the table's legs with all of her strength. A needle was jabbed into her leg, causing her to release her hold, her body becoming numb and her vision blurring. She was dragged from the table and cried out as someone kicked her in the stomach.

"You will learn not to hurt my experiments," another man said and she tried to focus on his face before the drugs took their effect.

"Welcome, X241," the man said congenially. "My name is Dr. Essex. You and I will get along perfectly."

Rogue decided she hated the man's smile as she drifted off.

xxx

Rogue tried to keep track of the days, chipping away flecks of paint from the wall of her small cell. There were no windows though, no way to know when a new day had passed. Sometimes hours went by quickly but usually they dragged on, minutes seeming to stretch longer than she'd ever imagined. She had thought her time on the Statue had been excruciating to endure, but nothing could have helped her endure this.

She looked down at her arm, fingers sliding over the charred skin. _You're a survivor,_ Wolverine whispered reassuringly to her. She tried to smile in response, to tell him that she was, that she wouldn't give in to the hopelessness that was surrounding her. _Stay strong,_ he urged.

The cell door opened and she glared at Dr. Essex. "Are we going to be a good girl and cooperate this time?" he asked with his sickening smile.

"Screw you," Rogue replied, growling.

"As you wish, my dear," Essex said, motioning behind him.

A guard walked into the room and she launched herself at them, cringing when the heel of a boot hit her in the stomach. She felt the needle break her skin, her body responding quickly to the drug that coursed through her veins. "Eventually, you will come willingly," Essex whispered in her ear.

"Never," she said before she was unable to move.

"Bring her," Essex ordered and left the room.

The guard picked her up, carrying her unceremoniously out of the cell and down the hallway. Rogue tried not to think about what the good doctor had in store for her.

xxx

Rogue curled up on the floor of the cell, tracing the metal of the collar in an attempt to comfort her. _They'll find you,_ David whispered to her and she smiled sadly at him.

_Erik has more important things to worry about, _she replied, hugging herself. Magneto's presence in her head was silent and she was glad he didn't try to refute her. _I am but one mutant._ She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep back the tears welling up in them. _One insignificant sacrifice._

The voices knew not to try and reason with her when she was like this, leaving her alone to dwell on her thoughts. Her fingers touched her hair, eyes opening and she smiled sadly as she felt the hair regrowing. The door to the cell opened and she looked towards it, readying herself to attack. The sharp entry of the needle hit her leg and she stumbled, her body reacting to the drug, unable to move.

The guard sneered as he turned her over, roughly pulling the needle from her leg. "This is for that kick yesterday, bitch," he growled and she screamed inside her head as she felt his hand inch up her leg.

_No_!she shouted as she felt her clothes removed, the guards hands violently pawing at her breasts. Wolverine growled inside her head, wanting to tear the man to pieces. David cowered, unable to believe what was happening. Magneto was ready to crush the man, reaching out for anything metal.

"I bet you've never even been with a real man," the guard said, forcing her legs apart. "Just mutant freaks."

_Erik! _She shrieked as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Magneto's presence reached for her as tears fell down her cheeks. The guard loomed over her, leaning down so that his mouth was by her ear. "You'll enjoy this, freak," he said, his tongue licking her ear.

"At least I will," he continued, moving back over her, a sinister smile on his face.

A loud explosion caused him to fall on top of her. "Shit!" he yelled, scrambling up as another explosion reverberated through the building.

"I'll be back, bitch," the guard assured her before moving off of her.

She heard the cell door close, her tears falling steadily down her face. Another explosion ripped through the facility and she watched the ceiling shake. _Let it fall on me,_ she pleaded, anything to keep the monster from coming back for her.

"Check every cell!"

_Erik?_ She struggled to move, to make her muscles work. Her body wouldn't cooperate and she cursed the drug, the guard, the whole damn place. The cell door was opened again and she steeled herself for the guard, tears running freely down her face when she saw Pyro.

He froze as he looked down at her, his eyes widening in horror. "Rogue?" he asked, his voice shaky. He turned away, moving out of the doorway and back into the hall.

_No, don't' leave me,_ she cried hysterically. She could move her fingers a fraction of an inch from the floor now. "Magneto!" Pyro yelled.

Pryo was in the doorway again and tried to raise her hand, to speak. "Oh God," he whispered as he looked at her.

Magneto appeared in the doorway, his face shielded by his helmet. "Er…"she gasped, her voice raspy, unable to form his name.

"Rogue," he said, taking three long strides before he was at her side, cradling her body in his arms.

She tried to grasp hold of him, her fingers unable to grip anything. Her neck began to burn before she felt the collar slide off of her. "Er…ik," she said, closing her eyes as he picked her up, holding her form close to him.

"Who did this to you?" Magneto demanded and she opened her eyes, looking away at the fury in his gaze.

"Sor…ry," she replied, lips trembling.

His teeth were bared in anger. "Keep every one of them alive," Magneto ordered Pyro.

Rogue watched Pyro nod and leave the room, barking orders to whomever else was outside. "You will show me who did this," Magneto continued, pulling her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Sor…ry," she repeated, ashamed, as she closed her eyes.

Magneto laid her down on the floor and she opened her eyes, her breathing fast. "Don't…leave," she cried, tears streaming down her face.

He tore his cape from his back and wrapped it around her. "Never again," he told her as he picked her up.

He walked them into the hallway, brushing the tears from her face. She saw the guards lined up on the wall, looking at the Brotherhood and newly escaped prisoners in fear. "Which one?" Magneto prodded, walking her towards the guards.

She buried her head in his chest as they passed the guard. A blood curdling scream echoed through the hallway and she turned back to look, eyes widening as the guard slunk against the wall, blood staining his pants. She watched as the man grasped where his manhood had been, sputtering. Satisfaction swept through her as a thin metal strap sliced his throat and she smiled as he slumped to the floor.

"Kill them all," Magneto ordered before walking away, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Rogue buried her face in his neck, overcome by exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Rogue awoke to the feeling of tubes in her arms. She clenched her eyes closed, not wanting to see Dr. Essex's laboratory around her again. _It couldn't have been a dream,_ she pleaded with herself. _They found me._ Slowly, she opened her eyes, hiccupping as she saw the familiar metal walls of the fortress.

_I'm home,_ she breathed, looking down at her arms. She heard a voice speaking from across the room, "Ah, you are awake."

She looked up, eyes widening in amazement as a large furry beast peered at her through glasses. He smiled gently at her. "I am Dr. McCoy," he informed her and she shivered, recalling Dr. Essex's greeting.

"Though, I have been told to use my _true_ name while here," the blue mutant continued, picking up her hand and checking her vitals.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet," he quoted as he placed her hand back down. "I am Beast."

"Rogue," she croaked, raising an eyebrow at his use of Shakespeare.

"Yes, I know," Beast replied, carefully removing the tube from her right arm. "Your disappearance had this place in disarray."

"I doubt that," she replied, looking away.

"The little girl, Paige, I believe, was quite emotionally distraught," Beast informed her. "I had to prescribe a small sedative so the child could sleep."

"Is she okay?" Rogue asked, looking back at him with concern.

Beast nodded towards a set of chairs by the wall. Rogue turned towards them, smiling sadly when she saw the girl curled up on them, sleeping soundly. "This is the best she's slept since I have been here," he said as he walked around to the other side of the bed. "She put up quite a fight to be allowed in here."

Rogue looked questioningly at him. "Magneto did not want you disturbed," Beast said, removing the other tube. "He should be here shortly. He wished to know when you awakened."

Rogue nodded and watched him place the gloves he had been wearing in the waste basket. "Beast," Magneto stated from the doorway, and she looked towards him.

Magneto motioned for the doctor to leave. "She still needs rest," Beast warned and looked back at her. "I'll be back."

Rogue nodded and looked down at her hands, her gaze faltering on the number burned into her skin. The bed shifted under her, Magneto's hand cupping her chin and pulling her so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry," she told him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was careless."

His other hand brushed her cheek, wiping away the tears that begun to fall. "Rogue," he began.

"I…I saw the MRA agents, but I couldn't leave Emma," she continued, shaking her head. "You would have been so mad."

His hand stilled and she leaned back into the pillows. "I never should have let you go," he stated, his voice hard.

"I failed you," she said, looking away from him and burying her head in the pillow.

He tugged her towards him, forcing her to look at him. "That is not what I meant," he said, brushing hair from her face.

She watched him carefully, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as his fingers slid through her hair. He rested his forehead on hers for a second and her breathing became unsteady, unable to look away from his intense stare. His lips pressed against hers, hot and demanding, as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, hungrily seeking hers. Her hands grasped his shoulders, eyes closing as she melted into him.

She felt his hand slip beneath the shirt she was wearing, caressing its way up her stomach. Breaking the kiss, she gasped, eyes opening. "Paige," she breathed, casting a worried look towards the sleeping child.

"Is asleep," Magneto replied, his palm brushing over one breast.

She bit her lip, silencing her moan. The door opened and they broke apart. Rogue stifled a giggle at the glare Magneto gave Beast. "How is my patient?" Beast asked, oblivious.

"Good," Rogue replied. "When can I go back to my room?"

"Eager to leave?" Beast teased, putting on gloves and then picked up her arm.

Magneto's gaze traveled to the numbers burned on her skin, his eyes darkening. "If I never have to see a needle again, I'll be very happy," Rogue said, smiling weakly. Images of the facility flashed in her mind and she shivered.

Magneto placed a hand on her arm, his fingers caressing her skin. "Your vitals are stable," Beast informed her. "You are free to leave. However," he continued, looking at Magneto, "nothing strenuous for the next six days."

"Thank you, Beast," Magneto said, waving his hand. The door opened behind them and Beast raised an eyebrow.

"It resembles a pair of shears," the blue mutant murmured with a smile.

"Huh?" Rogue asked, looking inquisitively at him.

"Marriage, it resembles a pair of shears, so joined that they cannot be separated, often moving in opposite directions," Beast replied, walking towards the door. He picked up Paige and continued, "Yet always punishing anyone who comes between them."

"Nothing strenuous," he repeated before closing the door behind him.

"I like him," Rogue said, giggling. She looked back at Magneto, her laughter ceasing. Her eyes widened in surprise when he pulled the covers off of her and picked her up. "I _can_ walk," she groaned as he exited the room.

The hallways were deserted, though she heard voices behind the gymnasium doorway. "My room's the other way," she reminded him as he went left.

Magneto didn't answer. Her arms tightened around his neck as they neared the stairs. Tears began to form in her eyes and she buried her face in his neck. His footsteps echoed as he walked, her heart beating faster with each step he took. She heard the door open and looked up at him, unable to find any words. He laid her down on the bed, sitting down beside her. His fingers wiped away the tears running down her cheeks before he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. She closed her eyes, fingers entwined in his shirt.

"My love," he said and pressed a kiss on each of her eyelids.

"Erik," she whispered before he silenced her, his mouth descending hungrily onto hers.

She tightened her grip, submitting to his will. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. She looked up into his blue eyes. "My life," he told her and her tears began to fall again.

He moved off of her, pulling her body against him. She buried her head in his chest, clinging desperately to him. "Sleep, Rogue," he ordered gently, caressing her hair.

"I love you," she whispered as sleep engulfed her, pushing aside all of her doubts.

xxx

"Let's see exactly how much pain you can endure," Dr. Essex said, that smile she hated plastered on his face as he looked down at her. She thrashed about, trying to dislodge the straps holding her down. "You decide, X241," Essex continued, stepping to the side. Her eyes widened as she saw Magneto and the Brotherhood strapped to the wall. "You or them?"

Rogue awoke, crying out, clawing at the air in front of her. Strong arms enveloped her, crushing her against a hard body. "You are safe, Rogue," Magneto told her and she curled herself into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

He pulled her up, cupping her face with his hands. "Look at me, Rogue," he commanded and she did. "You are safe. They will _never_ touch you again."

She closed her eyes, remembering the guard's hands traveling up her body. "Rogue," Magneto urged and she looked at him with frightened eyes. "_Never_," he reiterated, leaning his forehead against hers.

"His hands," she whispered, closing her eyes, trying to shake off the feel of them.

Magneto's lips captured hers, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her towards him. She pressed her body into his, surrendering to her senses, trying to memorize his taste, the feel of his lips and tongue against hers. She shifted her body, moving her legs so that she was straddling his hips, her hands sliding up and down his shirt.

She growled as they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Her hands moved under his shirt, needing to feel as much of his skin against hers as she could. Erik grasped her hands, stilling her movement. She looked at him, pleading for him to understand as he removed her hands. He pulled the shirt off of him and she quickly followed his example, smiling at his amused expression as she tossed hers to the floor.

His mouth descended on hers again, his lips bruising as his hands moved to her breasts, rubbing them roughly. She arched into him, her hands running the length of his arms. Her hips began moving, grinding her against him, feeling him harden beneath her. He lips left hers, placing small kisses along her jaw line before he bit her neck, causing her to cry out and press herself harder into him.

She grasped his arms, fingers digging into his skin. She bucked hard, head thrown back, as he gripped her hips and dragged her harder against him. She groaned, leaning her forehead against his.

"Come for me," Magneto rasped and her fingers tightened their grip, head thrown back as she cried out, her control slipping away as she came.

He bucked against her one last time, biting her shoulder and groaning as he came. She leaned against him, both of them struggling to control their breathing. "I thought I was supposed to take it easy," she murmured against his chest.

He pulled her up so that she was looking at him. "That was easy," he growled, rolling her onto her back.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her, trailing a hand along her cheek. A knock on the door startled them both. He grabbed her shirt from the floor, handing it to her. The door opened once she had it pulled on. Paige ran into the room, throwing herself at Rogue.

Rogue wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. "Don't leave me again!" Paige said, hiccupping.

"I won't," Rogue said, brushing Paige's hair. _I won't_, she silently promised, looking up at Magneto.

xxx

Rogue ran a trembling hand through her hair, her gaze focusing on the small strands of white that were beginning to grow. She frowned as she touched them, remembering why she had cut her hair back. Her hands gripped the edge of the sink, breathing becoming erratic as she was filled with anxiety. _What if he decides… _she shook her head violently, forcing the thoughts out of her head.

She looked down at the sink, letting the metal dig into her skin. "Rogue?" Magneto said and she looked up, watching him in the mirror as he walked towards her.

"How long before you tire of me this time?" she asked, staring at his reflection.

"What was that?" he asked, eyes darkening as he continued to approach her.

She turned towards him, crossing her arms across her chest. "I've heard it," she continued, brushing away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Never enough." She shook her head, eyes narrowing in barely contained anger. "That's what you said and then you brushed me aside."

She shook her head, moving to walk around him, struggling when he grasped her around the waist. "Where do you think you're going?" he hissed in her ear, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, twisting, trying to break his hold. She stopped and turned to look at him. "There are plenty of girls who would be willing to fuck you. Boys too, I'm sure."

He glared at her and she smiled, glad she'd hurt him. His grip tightened, his hands moving a few inches up so that they rested against her bare stomach. She felt the pull begin and she pushed with all of her might, trying to keep his memories back. His will was stronger and she closed her eyes, gasping as she was assaulted by his thoughts.

She watched as he heard the news of her arrest, shocked at his fury at Emma Frost. He tore apart his study in a fit of rage before leaving the facility, ignoring everyone who asked what was happening. Rogue grasped his hands, trying to pry them away, wanting the connection to end. Tears ran down her face as she saw the different facilities he had destroyed in his search.

She watched as he sat near the wreckage of the bar she had been taken from, cursing Mystique when she found him. The images twisted, showing him at the place she had been held, forcing open the various cells and letting the prisoners roam free. Her hands rested on top of his as she felt his annoyance with Pyro for calling for him, fingers interlocking with his when she felt his shock at seeing her alive, then the fast burning anger for what had happened to her.

The connection stopped and she turned around in his arms, leaning against him. "You are mine," Magneto said, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

"I am," Rogue replied, looking up at him.

He claimed her mouth with his, his lips crushing hers as he pulled her roughly against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him, one leg coming to wrap around his waist. She groaned as her back hit the wall, her arms pulled away from him and shoved against the wall.

"The others wish to see you," Magneto informed her as he broke the kiss.

She nodded, leaning her head against his chest, attempting to control her breathing. He encircled a hand around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her. She smiled as she followed him out of the room.

xxx

Rogue walked through the hallway, a forced smile on her face as she passed the others. _There are so many._ A hand brushed against hers and she hissed as her power pulled for a second. Brushing aside the confusion she had absorbed, she flexed her fingers, continuing her trek. _How many of us are there?_

_We are the next step in evolution, Rogue,_ Magneto reminded her. _Our numbers grow each day._ She nodded, ignoring the looks she was receiving as she pushed open the kitchen door. _All I want is something to drink, _she thought as the door closed, cutting off the chaos in the corridors. A small smile graced her lips._ Maybe I can sneak some of the Bourbon Gambit keeps hidden…_

She walked towards the back cupboards, moving the bags of flour and retrieved the bottle. She heard the door open and froze, hoping that it wasn't Gambit, or-- god forbid-- Magneto. Casting a weary look over her shoulder, she saw that it was a mutant she didn't know. Rogue rose and pushed the cupboard closed, before walking to the refrigerator.

"Hi," the girl greeted hesitantly.

_Though, to be fair, she isn't a 'girl'. She's probably older than I am._ "Hey," Rogue said, pouring herself some milk.

"Your one of his, too," the woman said, pushing her glasses into place.

"His?" Rogue asked, unsure what she meant.

She watched as the mutant pulled her right sleeve up, revealing X184. "One of Dr. Essex's," she replied, shakily pushing her sleeve back down.

Rogue's hand touched her own number. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jos," the mutant replied.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at that. "What's your _real_ name?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing away Magneto's laughter ringing in her head.

"Reis," the girl said and shrugged. "It's short for Reisender, which means traveler."

"Look, Reis, you are _not_ one of Dr. Essex's experiments anymore," Rogue told her, pouring Bourbon into the lemonade. "You are a mutant and you are free. None of us will ever belong to him again."

_You belong to someone else,_ Magneto added, sending chills down her spine. Rogue put the Bourbon back in its place and exited the room, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts. She walked through the hallway, happy that it appeared to be deserted now. _I wish I was training with them._ She frowned, knowing Beast had good reasons for her to build up her strength first before being involved in rigorous activity.

She snorted at the images Magneto forced into the front of her mind. _Rigorous indeed,_ he said and she blushed as she saw herself in the throes of ecstasy through his eyes. She hastily took a drink to cool herself off, glaring as he chuckled. _My favorite is this one,_ he informed her as images of her writhing about on the bed, her hands above her head flashed before her.

She coughed, almost spilling the milk as she passed by a group of new recruits, who were watching her intently. _I'll make you pay for that later,_ she promised, stopping at one of the doors. _Behave, please, _she added before knocking.

The door opened, revealing a disheveled Pyro. He blinked a few times before smiling broadly at her and pulled her into a tight hug, careful to keep his skin from hers. "Shouldn't you be training?" she asked as they broke apart.

He dragged her into the room, glaring at the others passing by the door. He looked back at her, rolling his eyes. "I don't train with _them_," he said, moving to pick up a shirt from the floor, hastily pulling it on.

"Is that arrogance I hear?" Rogue asked, flopping down onto his bed. She raised an eyebrow as she pulled another shirt from amongst the bedspread. "Pyro, you need to learn to clean."

Pyro turned red, grabbing the shirt from her. The bathroom door opened and she watched as Avalanche exited, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Rogue," the other mutant greeted.

Rogue burst into a fit of giggles, falling back onto the bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back up. "What's so funny?" Pyro asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing," she replied, biting her bottom lip to stop laughing.

"I would kick you but you're not supposed to do anything physical for the next few days," Pyro said, sitting down next to her.

"I could take you any day," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

Pyro nudged her back. Avalanche let out a long bereaved sigh as the two began repeatedly elbowing one another. "You two are worse than Paige and Sam," he said, sitting down on the bed.

"Jealous?" Pyro replied, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist.

"Hardly," Avalanche said. "Magneto would crush you. And you don't like girls."

Rogue giggled as Pyro quickly released her, stopping when she saw the somber look in her friend's eyes. "You should have seen him, Rogue," Pyro said, shaking his head. "Emma came back without you and we all _knew_ something was wrong. We could hear him yelling at her from the gym."

"Then he was gone," Avalanche added and she looked back at him. "We didn't think much about it at first. He used to leave every so often, before you and the kids came. But when he was gone for a week, Emma went and got Mystique."

"We started to hear about him on the news," Pyro continued, resting his head on his hands as he leaned against his knees. "He must have destroyed at least fifteen different mutant detainment facilities before Mystique found him."

Rogue pulled her knees up to her, leaning her head against them. "Paige was in hysterics," Pyro said, pulling her into a hug.

"It was crazy," Avalanche added, shaking his head. "I never knew she had so much strength in her."

Rogue smiled at that. "Then we found you," Avalanche said, brushing hair from her face.

"He wouldn't let you go," Pyro told her, and tears started sliding down her cheeks. He pushed her up, quickly wiping her tears away. "No more leaving, okay, Rogue? I think Bossman might level all of America if you did," he joked and she buried her head into Pyro's chest, crying harder.

"You're an ass," Avalanche said, smacking Pyro on the back of the head.

"Its part of my charm," Pyro retorted and she half laughed, half sobbed. "It was a joke, Rogue. Stop crying."

He pulled her up. "I know where Gambit keeps his beer," he told her, smiling wickedly. "We could grab some and have our own little 'Welcome back Rogue' party."

"Beast might not approve of me drinking," she replied.

Pyro raised an eyebrow, sniffing. "Say something again," he urged, leaning towards her.

She clamped her mouth shut. "Bourbon!" Pyro exclaimed, scowling at her. "You started the party without us!"

"There's Bourbon?" Avalanche asked, making a _tsk tsk_ sound. "You've been holding out on us."

"It's behind the flour," Rogue said, smiling at the two. "I thought _everyone_ knew about it."

"I do believe she is implying that we are dumb," Avalanche said, exaggerating his appalled expression.

She giggled at him and rose. "I've got to go," she informed the two of them.

"But our party!" Pyro cried, pouting.

"You two have it," she replied, moving towards the door. "I have a check up with Beast."

"Rogue," Pyro called and she turned back. "I…"

She smiled at him and walked out of the room, blowing the two a kiss as the door closed.

xxx

Rogue lay on the bed later that night, curled on her side, looking at the tattoo burned into her skin. Magneto's hand caressed her bare back, sliding slowly up and down her skin. She felt her power tug on him, closing her eyes as she listened to him. _I would have destroyed the world in order to find you_.

"I know," she replied, turning towards him, letting him pull her close. "I'd do the same for you."

"Good girl," he said, closing his eyes. "All mine."

_And you are mine,_ she thought, resting her hand on his chest, before drifting to sleep.

xxx

Rogue entered the television room, her focus on the news report being shown. The others in the room were also watching the TV intently, eyes widening at the destruction the Brotherhood had created during their latest mission. Rogue leaned against the wall, smiling as the ruined hospital came into view.

"One hundred lost their lives during this latest terrorist attack," the reporter continued, the camera moving to show what had been the children's ward, "including twenty-seven children."

The room was eerily silent and Rogue crossed her arms across her chest. She was unable to feel any of pity._Not after what they did to me, _she thought looking down at the tattoo.Pictures of the human children were displayed on the screen and she turned on her heel. _It's us or them. _

Walking down the hallway, she smiled as Rusty and Sam ran by, waving brightly at her. _And we will win,_ she thought, waving back as she walked into the debriefing room, taking her spot beside Magneto, ready to learn what they would be doing next.

**End.**


End file.
